Dream's Reflection
by Kalorii
Summary: Being thirteen and having Marian Cross as a Master is hardly something anyone should wish for. Drabble [RabiAllen]


_**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing for D.Gray-man. Just borrowing the characters_

* * *

It was a quiet night. That much a young boy could appreciate. Left alone to his own devices yet again, Allen Walker had finished all of the chores set to him by his Master, Marian Cross. It wasn't anything new for him to be left alone. In fact, he generally enjoyed being left alone. It gave him time to think and breathe for once. 

Musing to himself as he always did, he looked up at the stars and realized it had already been four months since he'd lost his father. Now thirteen, his birthday had been bittersweet, not receiving anything to commemorate his transition into a teenager.

As the chill air swept through the yard of the place they were staying at, he wrapped his arms around himself and staved off the urge to cry. His life was now miserable, consisting of unpleasant chores, brutal gambling training and rather harshly-worded lessons on becoming an Exorcist. It didn't take Allen long to realize the difference between a father and a Master.

Cross was out gallivanting with yet another "acquaintance", one of what seemed like a countless number of them. Everything expected of him was outlined in the first week of being with Cross. He had barely been able to mourn his loss and his subsequent mistake. Crying about it was simply not permitted. Though he hadn't been told outright about this rule, the glares his Master had given him were enough to silence his sobs. For nearly a month, the young child had cried alone when his Master would leave.

Allen was being kept at arm's length that much he could recognize immediately. It was like his Master wasn't going to permit him to get close. Cross was a teacher, a harsh one, but a mentor nonetheless; one that didn't abide children nor give them any quarter. He was forcing the youngster to grow up far too fast. The cold treatment he received from his supposed guardian was already steeling his heart. He was realizing that he was an anti-akuma weapon and nothing more than that.

The white-haired child closed his eyes but opened them again, feeling something soft and comforting on his forehead. He looked around despite the obvious fact that no one was there.

"Come on, beansprout, wake up!"

Allen was his current age of sixteen now but looking at the back of his younger self. He smiled before closing his eyes once more.

* * *

"Allen, wake up!"

Rabi's insistent voice caused the younger Exorcist's eyes to flutter open. Focusing on the redhead with half-lidded eyes, Allen smiled lightly and buried his face in his pillow.

At this, the elder of the two gave a relieved smile and put a hand on Allen's back. "You had me worried, beansprout." Not even waiting for the question that was bound to be asked, the Bookman-in-training continued, "You were muttering something in your sleep. It sounded kinda serious so I woke you up."

Slow realization crept over the white-haired teen's mind. What he had mistaken as a quick flashback to his not-so-distant past was actually a dream. But why that memory and why now? As he puzzled silently over these things, he turned over to see Rabi still looking at him, worry plain on his face. But when he spotted the small smile Allen offered, he relaxed, his hand gently rubbing at his lover's back.

"It wasn't anything serious, yeah? You had me really worried, Allen," he said softly, climbing into bed to snuggle with the young Exorcist. He leaned forward and kissed the pentacle on Allen's forehead lightly then pulled back to smile at him. "No more nightmares."

Smiling again, the white-haired teen just nodded and pulled closer to his lover, making a contented noise in the back of his throat as he did.

Now he understood why he had dreamt what he had, or at least had a theory. It was a last-ditch effort of his training with Cross to remind his heart that he shouldn't let anyone in or get attached. But the time for warnings and warding was long past. He had already let someone in and gotten close. They both accepted the risks and knew the hardships.

Lying together like this, their positions in life and the fact that they were doing something against what they were taught was the farthest thing from their minds. Though his dreams might try to tell him otherwise, Allen wasn't the type to abandon what he felt was right.

With another soft smile, one that he knew Rabi couldn't see now that his face was buried against the redhead's chest, he nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah, no more nightmares," he whispered, hugging him.


End file.
